


A Beat, Silence Stretches (and Ashes Scatter)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Xerxes | Cselkcess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Roy swallows as they enter the capital of Xerxes. The hot sun burns down upon their heads, and his military uniform is terribly hot. The palace is up ahead, and there are crowds gathered in front of it. This was not what he had expected to return to.They had seen the smoke signals from miles away.





	A Beat, Silence Stretches (and Ashes Scatter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist
> 
>  
> 
> [For this ask meme](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/177318307934/send-me-a-made-up-fic-title-and-ill-tell-you-what)  
> 

Roy swallows as they enter the capital of Xerxes. The hot sun burns down upon their heads, and his military uniform is terribly hot. The palace is up ahead, and there are crowds gathered in front of it. This was not what he had expected to return to. 

There is a fire dancing in the middle of the city square. A funeral pyre. The smoke rising had been visible from miles away, but he’d hoped… but it’s in front of the palace. 

His chest tightens, and his stomach drops. No. It can’t be. 

It isn’t Edward, or, god forbid, Alphonse. As long as he tells himself that, he’ll be fine. 

The crowd parts before them- they  _shouldn’t,_ Amestris is foreign military, they’re dressed for  _war._

…And there he is. Standing in front of the fire, back turned to them, sparks flying around his golden hair. Son of the God King, the very image of the sun deity in his white toga sliding off his shoulder, skin dark, golden chains adorning his arms and ankles, a cuff keeping his long hair in a high ponytail.

‘‘…Edward?’‘ 

‘‘You’re late to the party, Mustang,’‘ the prince whirls around, amber eyes glittering, flickering as the fire behind him, wild and free, ‘‘Father is dead.’‘ 

The sword at his side is bloodstained. 

A beat, silence stretches and ashes scatter. 

The people rejoice, and Roy falls to his knees in mindless joy. Hughes is avenged. No more will either of their people suffer from the God King. 

For the first time in years, it rains in the desert. 


End file.
